


One word from you.... Stay

by Lissy_Lou15



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Zhao Zi, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissy_Lou15/pseuds/Lissy_Lou15
Summary: It’s been 8 months, the best 8 months of Jack's life. He was finally happy, finally home and he will protect his home and his love no matter the personal cost.Zhao Zi is happy to let Jack be his protector, happy to finally have someone who will stay. Jack has never lied to him so he has no reason to worry, right?Things happen, decisions are made and Zhao Zi decides that it's time to step up and fight for what, or who, he wants.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian & Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	One word from you.... Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aldyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/gifts).



> So this is the first fic I have ever written. I'm severely dyslexic so I apologies now for any mistakes that you may find. I have read and reread this so many times to try and catch them all but chances are I have still missed some. I wanted to try and write a little something but it turns out I really got into it. So my ‘little something’ turned into this massive one shot.  
> I wanted to take a slightly different track with these two. Now don't get me wrong, I love the normal dynamic between them, it's perfect but I just had this idea that wouldn't go away. I wanted Zhao Zi to have to be the brave one for a change. I firmly believe that under all that innocence and those cute smiles there is the heart and soul of a fighter. I wanted to bring that fighter out slightly.

One word from you…  
Stay

It has been 8 months since Jack had turned up at Zhao Zi’s door bag in hand, 8 months since their argument outside of the police station and 8 months since Zhao Zi had held onto him so tightly and muttered the one single word Jack had wanted to hear above all else, ‘stay’. Every night since then Jack has held Zhao Zi just as tightly as they fell asleep, the same conversation on their lips.  
“One word from you…” Jack's heart is always in his mouth as he says this. What if this is the one night that Zhao Zi’s answer changes? What if this is the night that Zhao Zi says the other word that could finish that sentence and shatter Jack's life? What if…?  
“Stay,” Zhao Zi whispers, interrupting Jack's spiraling chain of thoughts, as he buries his head in the space between Jack's neck and shoulder. It's Zhao Zis favourite place in the world, not that he will ever admit that to Jack though. Jack goes to sleep that night, a peaceful smile on his face yet again, wondering how an ex-mercenary like him was able to have the life and love he was currently experiencing. 

Their mornings always start the same way too. Zhao Zi wakes up still wrapped in Jack's arms, Jack's slow, even breaths tickling the back of his neck. He stays still, enjoying the feeling of being safe in his lover's arms, until he can feel Jack start to stir and wake up behind him.  
“You stayed,” Zhao Zi hums softly as he intertwines his fingers with Jacks, keeping his arms tight across his bare chest.  
“Of course I did, I promised you that I would do whatever you said. Stay or leave, it's always up to you,” Jack replies, giving Zhao Zi a quick kiss just below his ear. Zhao Zi turns his head in response to quickly kiss Jack on his cheek.  
“Well I will never tell you to leave. Too many people have left without me being able to stop them.” Zhao Zi says, gripping Jack's hand a little harder as Jack's hold on him tightens in response.  
“Then it looks like I'm here forever. You hungry Shorty?” Jack says giving Zhao Zi another quick squeeze before releasing him and throwing the duvet off. He didn’t need to wait for an answer, he knew that his angel never says no to food. He had never called Zhao Zi his angel out loud but it's how he sees him. His own angel sent to love him fiercely despite everything he had done in his life. Most people wouldn't use the word ‘fierce’ to describe anything to do with Zhao Zi, however Jack saw a different side to him and he knows that there is a brave, strong and fearless streak in him that people always underestimate. Jack vowed to himself to love and protect Zhao Zi just as fiercely in return. 

Jack loves their day to day routine. After so many years moving about, adapting and never having a stable home, the ‘same old same old’ that is boring to most people is still exciting to him. He stands in the kitchen, wearing that ridiculous apron of Zhao Zi’s Grandma, cooking their breakfast whilst Zhao Zi heads to the shower. Once Zhao Zi makes his way downstairs he comes to stand next to Jack.  
“What's for breakfast today?” Zhao Zi asks, with wide eyes and a sweet little smile on his lips. Jack loves how happy Zhao Zi looks whenever food is involved.  
“I was thinking rice and omelettes this morning, does that sound good?” Jack answers him, bending his head down and to the side a little to get a better look at his boyfriend’s innocent little face.  
“Yeah!” Zhao Zi replies with as much excitement as if Jack had just told him they were going on a trip to DisneyLand. Zhao Zi leans across to give Jack a quick kiss on his lips before turning round and bouncing off, grinning from ear to ear, to start making the tea and setting the table for them both, whilst Jack finishes up the cooking. 

After they have finished eating Jack makes his way upstairs to shower and get ready for the day whilst Zhao Zi cleans the place back up. Zhao Zi has just put the last of the, now clean, dishes away when he turns around to see Jack leaning against the doorframe. He looks beautiful, his deep red leather jacket making his bright red hair really stand out. His face is set with his trademark smirk and his eyes are focused off somewhere in the distance. He isn't really doing anything special, just standing there flicking one of his many knives back and forth, but to Zhao Zi he looks perfect. To many people this Jack is intimidating, deadly, cold and unfeeling but Zhao Zi has never seen him that way. He knows that Jack has a dark past and has done things that, as a police officer, he would rather not know about so they have never really talked about it. That's not who Jack is to Zhao Zi. To him Jack is the sweet, funny man who makes him feel happy and safe. The man who teases him whilst wearing a wide smile, who makes him giggle. The man who he comes home to every night. The man he loves.

And that's when it happened. Zhao Zi really didn't mean to say it out loud, it just sort of slipped out, he couldn't help it really. Jack was standing here, his smirk changing into the happy teasing grin he always sends in Zhao Zis direction when he notices Zhao Zi staring at him like that.  
“Ready to go?” Jack asks his boyfriend, pushing off from the doorframe, pocketing the knife and holding out his hand.  
“Ready baby,” Zhao Zi respondes happily before realising what he has said.

Jack's face freezes in one of shock after hearing Zhao Zi call him baby. Well that's new he thinks to himself and decides instantly that he quite likes it. Jack also knows, by the look of horror on Zhao Zis face, that this is going to be something he can tease Zhao Zi about. Now he will enjoy that immensely. 

Zhao Zi has never used pet names like that before. He has thought about them, yes, and referred to Jack by them in his head, he always comes back to angel for some reason, but he has never said any of them out loud. Zhao Zi feels his cheeks turn bright red, his eyes widen in panic and he hurries past Jack and his outstretched hand to their bike outside. He knows that Jack is going to tease him about this all the time now. He thinks about just getting on the bike and riding off without Jack, anything to not have to deal with his sassy boyfriend. How is he going to face him now? Before they were together, before he asked Jack to stay, he used to just run away when he felt like this but he doesn't feel like that is an option now. Besides Jack has already proven that he will just pick Zhao Zi up and carry him around if he wants to. Jack is annoyingly strong and persistent when it comes to getting what he wants, Zhao Zi normally being that thing. 

With his back to the house Zhao Zi hears Jack locking up and start making his way down the path towards him and the bike. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he waits for the inevitable comments. Zhao Zi decides to busy himself by putting his helmet on but it's no use. He is too flustered and his hands are shaking too much. Zhao Zi feels a hand on his shoulder that gently turns him around until he is facing a very smiley Jack.  
“Here, let me do that,” Jack says quietly as he replaces Zhao Zis hands with his own on the buckle of the helmet. Jack clips it into place and gives Zhao Zi a quick tap on the head.  
“There you go, all done,” Jack says, smiling down at his still clearly embarrassed boyfriend.  
“Ermm, thanks.” Zhao Zi responds, whilst nervously sufferling his feet and looking anywhere but at Jack's face.  
“Anything for you….baby.” Jack says, flashing Zhao Zi the biggest grin he can, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He then laughs as he watches Zhao Zi pout and sit on the back of the bike, crossing his arms and glaring at the seat in front. 

Jack decides he has never seen anything so cute and can’t help but want to keep teasing Zhao Zi if that is the reaction he is going to get. He has never wanted to kiss the man more in his life, so Jack does just that. He bends his head down, taking Zhao Zis chin in his grasp to gently tilt his head up and kisses his still pouting lips. Zhao Zi did not respond for a second, still fighting his embarrassment. However, as soon as his brain catches up with what's happening he closes his eyes and kisses Jack back. It's sweet, gental, loving but it doesn't take long for the passion to ignite within both of them. Zhao Zis hand snakes around the arm that is holding his chin steady as his lips part to allow Jack access. The small moan that escapes from Jack is enough to spur Zhao Zi on. He lets his tongue sweep across Jacks, losing himself in the taste and feel of his boyfriend. Their kiss starts to slow down, descending into soft little pecks untill, without saying a word, Jack releases Zhao Zi and swings his leg over the bike. Putting on his own helmet, Jack then starts the bike up. He loves riding his bike, the speed, the danger and the feeling of being free and incontrol is something that he has always craved.  
“Hold on tight.” Jack instructes Zhao Zi as he reaches behind and grabs Zhao Zis hand to bring it around his waist.  
“I will,” comes a quiet voice from behind Jack.  
“And never let go...baby!” Jack shakes with laughter as he hears Zhao Zi groan and drop his head down onto Jack's shoulder blade. 

They arrived at the house that Tang Yi now shares with Meng Shao Fei. It’s been 2 months since Tang Yi was released from prison. Shao Fei had lived in the house the whole time that Tang Yi had been inside. That didn't go down well with everyone at the station but now that Shao Fei was the captain, no one could really argue with him. Well they could try but it was well known that he wouldn't listen. 

Zhao Zi jumped down off the bike, stumbling slightly. Jack's quick reflexes steadied him, it's a good job that he never takes his eyes off Zhao Zi whenever they are together. Jack was always there to catch Zhao Zi, for an acrobat, he was incredibly clumsy at times.  
“Thanks.” Zhao Zi says brightly, as he wanders off the look at the fountain in the garden. Jack smiles fondly as he watches him walk away, Zhao Zi has a fascination with that fountain and it holds special memories for Jack too. 

“I’m guessing he is over by the fountain again, right?” Shao Fei calls out to Jack as he makes his way out the front of the house.  
“Yeah, of course he is.”  
“Tang Yi should be in the office, if you want to head straight in. We will see you for lunch, same time and place?” It wasn’t really a question, the four of them always meet for lunch on a Wednesday but Shao Fei thought it was still worth confirming. Jack just nods, his attention already lost to the man walking back towards them. Shao Fei turns and is greeted with a wide smile from his best friend.  
“Ready,” Zhao Zi tells Shao Fei as he skips to a stop next to him.  
“Let's go then.” Shao Fei nods at Jack as he turns to make his way down the drive towards his car.  
“Bye Bye.” Zhao Zi says to Jack as he too turns to follow Shao Fei. He gets a few steps down the path before he spins back round and runs straight up to Jack, who hasn't moved an inch, kisses him on the cheek and then runs back to catch up with Shao Fei. Jack stays where he is, watches them get into the car and pull out of the driveway. He beams and waves back at Zhao Zi in response to his boyfriends very exuberant waves from inside the car. He makes sure that Zhao Zi can see him mouth the word ‘baby’ just before they disappear from view and catches the pout and little frown that appears on his boyfriend's face. Once they are out of sight Jack, still chuckling to himself, makes his way into the house to find his boss. 

They have had the same routine each morning for the past 2 months. Jack and Zhao Zi arrive at Tang Yi and Shao Fei's house, Jack stays with Tang Yi and Shao Fei gives Zhao Zi a ride into the station. Zhao Zi loves it, he likes being around people. He is never lonely anymore, he always has people around him. Ever since his conversation with Jack on the steps that night he is always with someone. The ride to the station isn't a long one and Zhao Zi and Shao Fei easily pass the time just chatting. This morning however Shao Fei can feel that Zhao Zi has something on his mind, which is quite rare. He knows that his friend has no real filter and will just say whatever pops into his head so it's with great ease that Shao Fei asks Zhao Zi what is wrong.  
“I called Jack ‘baby’ this morning, out loud, to his face!” Zhao Zi exclaimed, as if it is the worst crime in the world.  
“And…”  
“And he keeps teasing me about it, it makes me feel… I don't know, all…,” Zhao Zi couldn't finish the sentence. He just sat there playing with the cuffs of his jacket and pouting. A little frown appearing and ceasing his eyebrows. Shao Fei couldn't really see the issue if he was being completely honest. Him and Tang Yi had pet names for each other, every couple does, or so he thought. Ok he agrees that the words Jack and baby, to him, don't belong in the same sentence. There is no one on earth who would see Jack, with his leather, knives and stare that could cut through a grown man, and think of the nickname ‘baby’. Well except Zhao Zi now, clearly. Zhao Zi plainly sees a different side to Jack and Shao Fei must admit that Jack does soften completely when he is around Zhao Zi. Even back when Jack was a mercenary, he would toy with people, laugh and joke but there was still a harsh edge, a laser focus in his eyes that put you on edge. That all disappears around Zhao Zi, his jokes and laughter have no edge, no cold streak behind it, you can tell that Jack is genuinely happy.  
“What do you mean teasing you?” Shao Fei asked  
“He kept saying it back to me but in a weird way, like he knows that he is poking fun at me. I didn't mean to say it. I just slipped out. I have never said it before, he has never really said anything like that to me before too. He has called me honey a few times but he knows that just makes me giggle. I don't know what to do. What if he keeps saying it? How can I make him stop? Does he want me to say it again? I don't know if I want to say it again? What if he didnt like it? What if he was upset with me and that's why he is teasing me?” Zhao Zi was losing it now, he was ramaling, all his thoughts spilling out in one long speech. Shao Fei couldn't keep up with the amount of questions that were coming out of his mouth.  
“Ok, hang on, take a deep breath. Did Jack say he didn't like it?” Shao Fei had to try and calm Zhao Zi down or he was going to pull his cuffs off completely if he kept twisting and pulling at them the way he currently was.  
“Ermmmm no, I don't think so. He just looked shocked and then started to smile but I ran past him at that point.”  
“Ok so he didn't say that he didn't like it and has he asked you to keep saying it?”  
“No.”  
“Then I don't think you should worry. I think that you are making this into a much bigger deal that you need to. Just forget about it and carry on calling Jack just Jack.”  
“Ok.” Zhao Zi responds to Shao Fei simply. He was always amazed at Zhao Zis ability to shift from being completely panicked and flustered over something to simply accepting someone else's advice and then instantly calming down. They had arrived at the station by now. Zhao Zi jumped out of the car and ran off to catch up with Zuo Hong Ye as she entered the building, clearly not giving any more thought to his morning. Shao Fei shakes his head fondly and pulls out his phone, sending off a quick message as he hurries into the building too. 

“You’re an asshole.”  
“Good morning to you too Boss. I know I am but any particular reason today?” Jack looks at Tang Yi questioningly.  
“I don't know, Shao Fei just text me and I quote ‘When you see Jack tell him he is an asshole’, so I'm telling you that you are an asshole. What did you do this time?”  
“Ah, I'm guessing that Zhao Zi told Shao Fei about this morning then.” Jack smirks as he flops down on the chair in front of Tang Yi desk and starts messing with one of the knives from his pocket.  
“Do I even want to know?” Tang Yi and Jack have been good and getting on really well over the past two months but even Tang Yi has his limits.  
“He called me baby this morning, completely out of the blue. Then freaked out and ran off. I kind of teased him about it a bit, ok well a lot. I kept saying it back to him just because his reaction was so sweet and pouty. He was getting all flustered and it was so cute to watch. I just couldn't help myself.” Jack admits with a soft sly smile slowly spreading across his lips.  
“He just really shocked me by saying it and I didnt get the chance to tell him that I actually liked it before he ran outside. Then I could see that he was quite embarrassed so I wanted to try and make a little joke out of it, so that he would feel better. However he got all huffy and started sulking, it was just too hard to resist.” Jack continued, still flipping his knife around.  
“Shao Fei was right, you are an asshole.” Tang Yi says, rolling his eyes, whilst picking up his jacket and sliding it on. Jack took that as a sign that they were about to leave to head to the office so he stood up and pocketed the knife.  
“C’mon Boss, I’ve done worse,” Jack says honestly, raising his eyebrows at Tang Yi as they headed out the door.  
“Well that's behind you now, behind both of us in fact.” Tang Yi replies, clearly ending the conversation there. 

Jack enjoyed working for Tang Yi, he liked being his personal bodyguard. It was different from his previous work but it still played to most of his strengths. By the time Tang Yi had been released from prison, his businesses were completely legal. His sister had taken over as the head of the whole organisation and he had been happy to let her keep control. They had agreed that Tang Yi would help her, be her deputy, and it was a role he was happy to take on. However he still had enemies, they still had rivals and ex-family members that were not at all happy with how they had lost their income and power. Tang Yi had decided, well Shao Fei had decided really, that he still needed some protection for the time being. Jack had been an obvious choice. Tang Yi had forgiven Jack, in the end, realising that Jack had changed. He now had something to stay for, a bigger reason to be loyal. It had taken a few conversations between the pair but his loyalty to Tang Yi was no longer in question. It also had nothing at all to do with that fact that Shao Fei had asked him to keep Jack on, as a favour to both him and Zhao Zi. If Tang Yi was being honest with himself it had started out as a favour to them both but he quickly realised that he still enjoyed Jack's company. He liked his quick remarks, his slightly crazy ideas and the mischief that he brought to a situation. It was very different to Tang Yi’s own personality but they worked well together. Tang Yi did have to admit that they had always worked well together and that he had always respected Jack's resourcefulness. If he was ever in trouble then having Jack by his side was something he would be eternally grateful for. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hurry up A-fei!” Zhao Zi was practically vibrating as he waited for Shao Fei to lock the car. They had just arrived at the floating market they always met at on a Wednesday. There was a Japanese restaurant, along the river bank, which Tang Yi and Shao Fei loved to eat at. Zhao Zi would eat anywhere and as long as Zhao Zi was happy then Jack never minded where they ate. So that's how it came to be that the four of them have this standing arrangement, same place, same time each week.  
“I’m coming. After this morning I thought that you wouldn't be in such a rush to see Jack.” Shao Fei grumbled as Zhao Zi set off towards the restaurant, pulling him with him by his jacket. 

As they rounded the corner Shao Fei caught sight of Tang Yi and Jack waiting at the restaurant entrance. Tang Yi stood still, frozen like a statue, staring out over the water. His white shirt was a stark contrast to the dark charcoal grey suit that he wore, the tight cut of his outfit really highlighted his tall, muscular frame and sharp jaw. Shao Fei would never get used to how handsome he was. Everyone that walked past Tang Yi gave him a second look. Shao Fei both loved and hated this in equal measure. His attention was caught by a flash of silver that reflected the sun. There was Jack, casually leaning against the railing, flicking his knife between his black leather fingerless gloved hands. To anyone else he looked relaxed and like he was lost in his own world. Shao Fei knew better however, Jack's eyes were focused. He was completely aware of everything that was going on around him and Tang Yi. His hands moved with deadly precision, the moving blade a warning. Shao Fei looked at Jack for a few moments longer, yeah he would definitely not describe him as someone's baby. 

In the few seconds that Shao Fei had been watching them both, Jack had noticed them approaching and had stood up off the railing and come to stand next to Tang Yi, his trademark sly smile slowly breaking free.  
“Don't!” Tang Yi warns, seeing the glint that had appeared in Jack's eyes the minute Zhao Zi had waved at him.  
“I keep forgetting that you’re no fun Boss.” Jack retorts, with a little laugh.  
“I just don't want to eat with a pouting Zhao Zi and you all over him because, and I quote ‘it was so cute to watch, I just couldn't help myself,” Tang Yi fires back, raising an eyebrow.  
Zhao Zi and Shao Fei had reached them by this point. Zhao Zi came to a stop just in front of Jack. He looked up at him a little nervously.  
“Ready to eat, Shorty?” Jack askes, swinging his arm around his boyfriends shoulder and tucking him close into his side. Zhao Zi, looking relieved at not being teased, smiled and nodded excitedly. Jack chuckled and shook his head. He bent his head down to kiss his boyfriend, god he wished he could do that all day every day. He felt Zhao Zi smile more as he kissed him back, sliding his hand up to rest on Jack's chest. Jack broke the kiss, but not before giving Zhoa Zi another quick peck.  
“Silly question, when do you even not want to eat? I still think you love food more than me... baby.” He teased and dragged, a now wriggling, Zhao Zi towards the door.  
“Asshole.” Shao Fei and Tang Yi said together as they joined hands and followed the other couple into the restaurant.

The restaurant was simple but beautifully decorated. It was all light wood, delicate paper dividers and traditional art adorning the walls. They took their seats at their usual table, at the side of the restaurant overlooking the water and the market next to them, and placed their drinks order. The waitress was clearly new as she jumped a little when Jack placed his knife down on the table.  
“You can't come out for lunch with two police officers and behaviour so casually with your weapons. Weapons that you technically shouldn't be carrying in the first place,” Shao Fei scolded Jack. Jack just smiled in response and shrugged his shoulders, making no move to take the knife off the table. Shao Fei sighed and busied himself with choosing some dishes with Tang Yi.  
The waitress returned with their drinks, careful to stand on the other side of the table away from Jack and the offending knife, before taking their food order. Shao Feis tip was right, Coke and spicy food were really good together so the drinks were easily passed around. Jack was quick to put Zhao Zis in front of him, moving the mat closer. He then picked up Zhao Zis chopsticks and broke them apart ready for him to use. Whenever they were all together like this Tang Yi and Shao Fei always noticed how Jack does everything for Zhao Zi. They have talked about it often and have decided that when Zhao Zi is around Jack goes into ‘full protection mode’ as they call it. Jack's eyes are never really off Zhao Zi, as if he is worried that if he looks away Zhao Zi will disappear or get hurt somehow. It's very sweet to watch them together, you can clearly see the love and devotion between them. It is evident that Zhao Zi is just as happy to have Jack look after him as Jack is to look after Zhao Zi. 

As their food is being brought to their table, Jack's phone pings. This is strange and instantly puts Jack on high alert as the only three people with his phone number are currently sitting around the same table as him, all chatting amongst themselves and sorting out which dish belongs to who. Jack pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket and reads the simple four word message that stops his world instantly. 

‘Bye Bye Zhao Zi.’ 

“Well if we contact Interpol again maybe they can help us?”  
“You know they hate me Zhao Zi. I have ruined two of their big operations now. There is no way they will help,” Shao Fei says, stealing a piece of Tang Yi’s spicy gnocchi.  
“Ok well what if we...aahhhhhhhhh!”

Jack wasn't quick enough. How the hell wasn't he quick enough? His whole job and life has revolved around being able to see things before they happen, to come up with plans to protect himself and others, to be one step ahead of everyone else. Yet when it really mattered, when Zhao Zi, his Zhao Zi, needed him to protect him he had failed. 

Jack heard the first shot as soon as he had read the last word of the message. His arm had already been around Zhao Zi’s waist and he had pulled him across his body and down, using himself as a human shield whilst flipping the table up and across all four of them.

But it didn't matter, Zhao Zi had still screamed in agony. A sound that Jack had never wanted to hear and was now a sound that will forever be etched in his memory. 

Zhao Zi had been hit.

Zhao Zi was bleeding. 

Jack felt sick. His mind went blank for a second as he stared down at the unconscious Zhao Zi and the blood all over both of them. A total of nine shots fired that day but all that mattered was that first one. That first single shot that had connected with Zhao Zi. Something snapped then within Jack and all his other senses came roaring back to life. He remembered where he was, who he was with. He looked over to where Shao Fei and Tang Yi had been sitting just as Shao Fei ran out of the restaurant, his gun aimed, ready and freshly discharged. Tang Yi was in front of him now, helping to apply pressure to Zhao Zi's left shoulder and upper chest.  
“Hospital now! Don't even think of going after them Jack.” Tang Yi’s grip was tight on his shoulder as he moved him slightly so that they were able to lift Zhao Zi.  
“Wait, not the front door. Out the back.” Jack instructed as he lifted Zhao Zi up into his arms and cradled him against his chest. Tang Yi rushed ahead of him, past all the remaining people scattered around the restaurant. Most had made a run for the exits as soon as the gun fire started, the rest had just hit the floor and were too paralised with fear to move. 

Jack didn't care, he didn't care if anyone else had been hurt. He didn't care that there was a woman crying and screaming in the corner. He didn't care that the owner, who had spent years building his business up, had just potentially lost it all. He simply did not care about anything other than the man that was in his arms. That may make him a selfish bastard but, again, he simply did not care. His whole life was currently in his arms, bleeding… dying. He had to get him out, Zhao Zi had to live. 

Tang Yi could move. He made it out the back of the restaurant in record time, not needing to check that Jack was keeping up with him. He knew that he would be. He knew what Jack was feeling, that desperate need for everything to be ok. The burning in your lungs because you can't quite breathe properly. The adrenaline surging through your body as you only focus right now is saving the one you love. He had been through it and he wouldn't wish that feeling on his worst enemy, let alone someone he now considers a friend. He had to help, not only for Jack and Zhao Zi sake, but for Shao Fei’s sake too. He had seen the look in Shao Fei’s eyes as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. From confusion to shock, to horror before settling on rage. Tang Yi had never seen him look so angry. He had looked at Tang Yi, checked he was unharmed, nodded at him and then took a breath as he flew out the building and towards where the shots had come from. Tang Yi hadn't even had a chance to say a word. He knew what that simple nod had meant, ‘I’m ok and thankfully so are you. Now I'm going after them to do my job. I need you to stay and help Zhao Zi for me’. So that’s exactly what Tang Yi will do. 

Jack doesn't know what to do. He is a faster and better driver than Tang Yi but in order for him to drive to the hospital, he would need to let go of Zhao Zi. The idea of that makes his head spin and his stomach roll even more. He is terrified and that's not a feeling he is used to. He honestly can't remember ever feeling this scared before, even as a child, even with all his experiences. He realised that the closer he was to Zhao Zi the better he felt, like he could somehow keep him alive, through sheer will alone. He simply can't let go of Zhao Zi so that's how he ended up sitting in the back of Tang Yi’s car, teeth gritted as he tries not to scream at Tang Yi to drive faster. He was going to be ok, Zhao Zi had to be ok. Jack had promised him that he would stay with him until Zhao Zi asked him to leave. He had never thought of a situation where Zhao Zi would be the one to leave him. That thought made his heart clench painfully in his chest, made his lungs burn more and his eyes start to sting. There was not a single person in the world who had ever had that effect on him and he was not going to lose the one person who did. It simply isn't an option. 

“Stay.” He whispered as he bent down to rest his forehead against Zhao Zis. He rubbed his nose against Zhao Zi’s before moving slightly to kiss him gently on the lips. He had never read or watched fairy tales but he was desperant, he needed Zhao Zi to wake up so what harm could it do. If true loves kiss really was a thing then he would give it a chance. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

His chest and shoulder were on fire. The rest of his body wasn't really there, his mind floating somewhere else. But that fire, it was licking up his chest and arm. Relentless in its need to be felt. Demanding to pull Zhao Zi from wherever his mind was. It was impossible to resist, the burn eventually winning its battle and pulling Zhao Zi awake.

“... And I don’t give a fuck, do you hear me? I told you what I want to know. If you can't tell me then you are of no use to me!” Jack throws the phone, that was by his ear a moment ago, against the far wall. It shatters with the force of the impact, littering the floor with shards of metallic dust. Zhao Zi ears ring from the noise, his eyes slowly opening to look in the direction the sound came from. He could see Jack, he had his back to him but he could tell the mood of his boyfriend. He was pacing up and down the end of his bed, his shoulders set firm and tense. He caught a glimpse of his face, Zhao Zi thought that he looked murderous. His eyes were hard, cold and unfeeling. His jaw set in a hard line and a persistent frown decorated his forehead. If Zhao Zi didn't know him better he would have been intimidated, scared. This was the Jack of old, the Jack that Zhao Zi never got to see. The dangerous and deadly Jack. Even when they had first met, Jack had flashed that smile of his and Zhao Zi saw him as good. A little scary but still good.  
“Zhao Zi,” he heard from his left. He turned his head to follow the sound, gasping as the fire across his upper torso raged against the movement. Shao Fei was sitting in the hospital chair, looking quite uncomfortable. He gave him a small smile in response, not really feeling like talking. A flash of red caught his eye as Jack came into view. Zhao Zi’s smile grew wider at that point. He couldn't help but smile whenever he lay eyes on Jack.  
“Hey Shorty,” Jack breathed, as if it was the first breath he had ever taken. His face changed instantly. Gone was the frown, the cold eyes and the hard jaw. They were all replaced with sparkling eyes and Zhao Zi's favourite wide smile that Jack only even flashed at him. It was a smile that always made Zhao Zi want to giggle. Zhao Zi looked back into Jack's eyes, he saw something he had never seen before and his stomach dropped.  
“Are...are you...ok? Are you crying?” Zhao Zi managed to get out. The effort it took was huge. He closed his eyes for a few moments. As he opened them again he noticed that Shao Fei had got up and was making his way out of the room. Zhao Zi turned his attention back to Jack and the worry came flooding back. Why was Jack crying? Jack never ever cries. Was he hurt? Did something bad happen? Was he angry at Zhao Zi? He started to panic a little then. What was the loud bleeding that was getting faster? It was getting really hard for Zhao Zi to concentrate on Jack.  
“Hey, hey calm down. I'm fine Shorty. See, not a mark on me. But I really need you to calm down ok, can you do that for me?” Jack asks, running his hand along the side of Zhao Zi’s face. Zhao Zi nods and tries to take a deep breath. It normally works for him, like he had done with the Captain and the rest of the team but this time it made everything worse. His chest protested at the movement, causing him to cry out in pain. Jack's face twists again and Zhao Zi sees a flash of the angry reappear. Jack leans down to kiss Zhao Zi on the cheek, lingering slightly to rub his nose along the soft skin and breathing in the scent of his lover.

It takes a few minutes and a lot of reassurance from Jack that he is ok before Zhao Zi calms down and the bleeping of the heart rate monitor that he was wearing starts to quieten down again.  
“Only you of all people would get shot, be unconscious for over 24 hours and then wake up and worry that I wasn't ok,” Jack said fondly, still with his hand cupped around Zhao Zi jaw, gently playing with the hair at the back of his head.  
“I was shot?” Zhao Zi asks. A frown appearing on his face.  
“Yes, don't you remember?”  
“Not really. What happened?” Zhao Zi asked, his face a mask of innocence. Jack's heart broke a little more at the sight. He was too good, too pure for this world and Jack had let him get hurt. Jack didn't know what to tell him, his first instinct was to lie. He wanted to protect Zhao Zi, to do what he had failed to do 24 hours earlier. However he didn't want that kind of relationship with Zhao Zi, he wanted to be open with him. He had had to lie for so much of his life that he wanted one thing, just one part that was honest and true. He decided to go somewhere down the middle.  
“The restaurant we were eating at, you remember that right? Well we heard gun fire. I pulled you down and tried to shield you but I wasn't fast enough. I’m sorry.” Jack couldn't say the next part whilst looking at Zhao Zi. He had only just lived it and the worry and agony was still too raw.  
“Tang Yi and I rushed you to the hospital, whilst Shao Fei went after the gunman. He couldn't catch up with them though. They had to take you into surgery to repair the damage done by the bullet. It went through the back of your shoulder and out the front of your chest. The doctors have said that it was a pretty clean wound. Its location and the amount of blood made it look worse than it was.” 

Jack had nearly punched the doctor when he had said that. As if that made the situation any better! His boyfriend had a bullet hole through his body and was still sedated and this doctor had the audacity to tell Jack that ‘it wasn't that bad’! That the man that he felt everything for, his reason to be good, his reason to stay, had been shot and it wasn't that bad. Shao Fei had tried to make him take a walk after that, to cool off but Jack hadn't. He couldn't, he couldn’t be that far away from Zhao Zi. He needed to see and hear the heart rate monitor, that reassurance that Zhao Zi was still here. That he had stayed.

Jack looked back up at Zhao Zi, who was wearing his normal slightly confused but adorable expression.  
“So that explains why my chest and arm hurt and why I'm in the hospital. But why were you so mad earlier?” Jack didn't quite know how to answer. On the one hand he didn't want to lie to his boyfriend but on the other he wanted to wrap him up in bubble wrap even more now and to protect him. He didn't want to worry him, not yet anyway. He decided to be as honest as he could, just sticking to the hard facts. He wasn't going to speculate and risk upsetting Zhao Zi, he was going to protect him this time.  
“I think someone is trying to get back at me. I have upset and made enemies of many powerful and sick people over my lifetime. It stands to reason that someone would want to take revenge.” He decided that he didn't need to mention the text that he had received, no one knew about that message. If everyone thought that the bullets had been for him and he said someone wanted revenge then he technically was not lying. Someone did want revenge, just the target was Zhao Zi. They knew that he was Jack's weakness, the only way to really hurt him. 

“I’m sorry Zhao Zi. I should have stopped you from getting hurt.” The emotion in Jack's voice was not hard to miss.  
“That's ok, you did stop me from getting even more hurt,” Zhao Zi said simply.  
“If you hadn't been there than it could have been much worse. At least I will look cool now that I have some scars,” Zhao Zi said, trying his best to look intimidating and stern which was his idea of looking cool. This made Jack laugh for the first time in a day. Zhao Zi looked anything but intimidating, especially when he did the biggest yawn Jack had ever seen.  
“You such sleep Shorty,” Jack told him, tucking the hospital blanket around him tighter but being careful to not hurt his wound.  
“Not yet, I don't want to sleep.”  
“Why, are you scared?” Jack wouldn't have blamed him, Zhao Zi had been through quite a trauma in the past 24 hours.  
”You are here, you will look after me so why should I be scared?” Zhao Zi looked at him with so much conviction, so much trust in what he had just said. It both thrilled and hurt Jack at the same time.  
“You shouldn't be, you have nothing to fear. I won't let you down again.” Jack promised the both of them.  
Zhao Zi simply nodded his head, his eyes already feeling heavy again. He had only been awake for a few minutes but he was ready to sleep again. He knew that he should be more worried about what had happened but right now, he couldn't get his brain to focus. He was alive and Jack was ok, that made him happy. The rest they could deal with later. Jack always said that he loved Zhao Zi's ability to not worry about things he couldn't control, his capacity to simply move on. Jack knows that they need to talk about it more and they will. However right now, it could wait. Zhao Zi was safe and he had people out looking for information to help him track the person who ordered the hit. 

Zhao Zi tilted his face towards Jack and Jack knew instantly what he wanted. He smiled as he bent his head to meet Zhao Zi. He waited there, letting Zhao Zi take the lead. Zhao Zi connected their lips together and let out a content little sigh. It felt like ages since he had felt Jack's lips on his, he had missed his boyfriend he realised. That realisation made him deepen the kiss. Jack let Zhao Zi in, realising that he had missed him just as much in return. Jack lifted one of his hands to gently hold the side of Zhao Zi’s face and rub his thumb across his cheekbone. They kissed for a few moments, it was deep and passionate but sweet and neither of them felt the need to take it any further. They didn't need to, they knew what the other was thinking and feeling as they were thinking and feeling the same. When they had said everything they needed to, without uttering a single word, Zhao Zi broke the kiss. A happy little smile on his face. 

“I love you,” Zhao Zi whispered, his eyes already closing. His fingers curled lightly around Jack's thumb. He looked so peaceful, like an angel.  
“I love you too,” Jack replied, his eyes starting to blur. He went to stand, he had been kneeling on the floor the whole time he had been talking to Zhao Zi, but Zhao Zi groaned and held onto his thumb tighter.  
“No.” He protested. He felt safe when Jack was next to him. After everything that had happened he wanted to feel safe. He hadn't lied to Jack earlier, he wasn't scared but that was only because Jack was there.  
“Can you sleep on the bed with me?” Zhao Zi asks, opening his eyes a little to look into Jacks. He looked so worried, his eyes wide and his forehead starting to wrinkle. How could anyone say no to him and that face? Jack certainly couldn't. To be honest he needed to hold Zhao Zi just as much, if not more, to reassure himself yet again that he was safe. Jack nodded, not trusting his voice. What was wrong with him? He never cried or got overly emotional, yet at the moment he was an emotional wreck.

He moved to the other side of the bed, away from Zhao Zi’s injury, and climbed up. They moved gently together so that Zhao Zi was comfortable lying on his side. His head was resting on Jack's shoulder and he carefully moved his left arm so that it rested on Jack's chest. Zhao Zi had always had a fascination with Jack’s chest, he took every chance he got to touch it. The thought made Jack smile to himself and he brought his hand up to lay it on top of Zhao Zis. He kissed the top of his head and turned to rest his cheek where he had just kissed.  
“One word from you…”  
“Stay.” Zhao Zi whispered back confidently, before Jack could start to worry. His hand fanning out over Jack's heart, the heart that belongs to Zhao Zi completely. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

“I mean they do look very cute together, sleeping like that.” Shao Fei mused as he and Tang Yi walked back into the hospital room the following morning.  
“I still don't see the whole ‘baby’ thing tho,” Shao Fei continued, putting the coffee cups down on the little table.  
“Humh,” Tang Yi replied absentmindedly, his phone stealing most of his attention.  
“So you think I'm cute? How interesting.” Jack’s cheeky tone floats quietly across the room. He had been awake for a while now but hadn't wanted to move. He would be content to stay like this all day, to have a warm and breathing Zhao Zi in his arms.  
“I said that you both looked cute, sleeping, together, as a couple. I did not say that you personally are cute.” Shao Fei corrects, folding his arms across his chest confidently. He looks around the room, a room that is far too familiar for his liking. It sends a small chill down his spine.  
“Anyway it's nice not to be the one waking up in the room after being shot for a change,” he jokes. The already somber mood in the room drops even further. Jack’s expression hardens instantly, his jaw moving as his teeth grind together. How upset would his boss be if he killed his boyfriend Jack mused. Tang Yi just stared at Shao Fei as if he couldn't quite believe what had just come out of his mouth.  
“What? Not even a little bit funny?” Shao Fei asked, to no one in particular, simply looking between Jack and his boyfriend.  
“No, not even a little bit,” Tang Yi scolded Shao Fei. What had happened yesterday to Zhao Zi and Jack had brought back some painful memories for Tang Yi. He had not slept well last night, even when he had rolled over and pulled the sleeping Shao Fei to his chest, burying his nose in his hair.

“I thought it was funny.” Came a quiet voice from next to Jack, followed by a little giggle. All eyes turned to look at Zhao Zi. He had shifted a little in Jack's arms so that he was now facing the end of his bed and Shao Fei and Tang Yi.  
“You stayed.” Zhao Zi said, his voice still thick with sleep.  
“Of course.” Jack replied softly as he lowered his head to kiss his boyfriend awake. 

“Ermm morning Zhao Zi. How are you feeling.” Shao Fei asked, looking a little nervous for Zhao Zis reply.  
“I’m ok. It hurts but I will be fine. Can you help me sit up please Jack?” Jack gently gets off the bed, detangling himself from Zhao Zi in the process, and helps to move him so that he is sat up.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah, thank you.” Jack took the seat to the right of Zhao Zi, took hold of his hand and kissed it, whilst Shao Fei came to sit in the one to the left. Tang Yi stayed sat on the sofa at the bottom of the room, still engrossed in something on his phone.

Jack, Shao Fei and Zhao Zi chatted away, Zhao Zi becoming more and more like his old self the longer the three of them talked. They weren't talking about anything in particular but it was enough for the situation to feel a little less bleak. After about 45 minutes they were interrupted by the entrance of Zhao Zi’s doctor. This was the only time that Jack would leave the room since he had brought Zhao Zi in. The hospital staff had quickly learnt not to try and make Jack leave, the looks he had given them were enough to make them never suggest it again. Jack did however step out when the doctors had come in to exhamaine Zhao Zi. He didn't want to see what was under the bandages, instead choosing to stand just outside the door. 

As Jack and Shao Fei got up, promising Zhao Zi they would be right outside and would be back in as soon as the doctor was finished, Tang Yi grabbed Jack's elbow and pulled him along faster. Once outside the room, Tang Yi pulled Jack a little further from the door. Jack didn't like this, it was too far away from Zhao Zi for him to be comfortable. He put his hand on Tang Yi’s arm, effectively telling him to stop and let go. Tang Yi did, as he spun round to face Jack and now a very wary looking Shao Fei. Tang Yi wasn't one for small talk or to sugar coat something, he came right out and said it.  
“I have been doing some information gathering, well some of my old contacts have, about what happened at the restaurant and I think I have a name.” Tang Yi looked over at Shao Fei, knowing that he would not be happy that he had been in contact with people from his past life. They could deal with that later he thought. However it was Shao Fei that spoke first, surprising him.  
“And what's the name? What have you found out?” Clearly when it came to his best friend no avenue was off limits.  
“Well I believe that it's Xia De.” 

Well fuck, that is a name that Jack knows all to well.

“Apparently he is pissed that Jack came to work for me, that he has now gone legit, is involved with a cop and he believes that before he left Xia De’s employment he took some files with him that could bring his whole drugs operation down. He has been watching Jack for a while now and has seen how we dealt with the drug dealers in my organisation, how I handed everyone over to the police and he now believes that Jack is just waiting to do the same to him. He also wants to punish Jack for leaving, for thinking that he had the right to just walk out.” Tang Yi finishes, looking over at Jack.

“Well he is right about everything but the last part. I did take some files with me but I'm not going to use them. Does he think that just because I am with Zhao Zi and now work legit that I am on some sort of ‘clean up the street’ crusade? I don’t give a shit what he or anyone else is up too.” Jack was getting seriously pissed. Xia De had gone after him, putting Zhao Zi in danger all because of a grudge and some old files that, if he was being honest with himself, he forgot that he had even stolen.  
“By the looks of it, yes. But that's not all.” Tang Yi continued. That was the part he was really not looking forward to saying. He knew Jack, knew how dangerous he could be and that, honestly, scared him a little.  
“What else could there be?” Jack asked.  
“Look just remember where you are and that Zhao Zi is waiting for you to go back in that room.” The last thing he wanted was for Jack to go flying out of the hospital and he and Shao Fei having to go after him, leaving Zhao Zi alone.  
“Just say it Tang Yi!” Shao Fei interrupted, he was getting tense now.  
“He wants to hurt you, to warn you, to keep you quiet and he knows just how to do it. The hit he put out isn't on you, it's on Zhao Zi.”

Jack saw red. He felt the white hot rage explode within him. He couldn't think, only react. His head was swimming with thoughts of Zhao Zi but his instincts kicked in. His body knew what had to happen and that it needed to happen now. He went to turn, to head to the lifts and out. To find Xia De and to put a bullet in his head. No wait, that's too quick and painless. He would use a knife, really draw it out. He would make him suffer like no other. He would make it known that Zhao Zi was completely off limits. 

Tang Yi had already anticipated that Jack would react like this, a quiet but determined rage fueling his need to act. He was in front of Jack before Jack had even turned round. He also knew there was only one way to stop him, only one thing that would cut through the red mist that had descended within Jack. It would have been the only thing to work on him too, his boyfriend's name.  
“Zhao Zi.” Tang Yi said, putting his hand on Jack’s chest, right over his heart to mirror how they had fallen asleep the previous night. Tang Yi felt his arm twist painfully as Jack grabbed his wrist and spun him round. Shao Fei was in front of him now, knowing what Tang Yi had been trying to do. Grabbing Jack's arm that was still holding Tang Yis behind his back, he tried again.  
“Zhao Zi... Zhao Zi!” Shao Fei said with much more force this time. It worked, Jack let go of Tang Yi and looked at them both. Jack let his brain catch up for a moment. They were both right, he couldn't leave Zhao Zi. He needed him, Jack had to stay, to protect his sweet innocent angel. Now more than ever Zhao Zi needed him. 

“Do you know any more?” Shao Fei asked Tang Yi, going into officer mode. He wanted to protect Zhao Zi just as much as Jack did. Seeing what had happened to Zhao Zi had made him realise just how important Zhao Zi was to him. He wasn't just his silly, funny, childish friend. He was his best friend, someone he could laugh with, someone who he could confide in and someone who had always been there, looking out for him in his own special way. He had never judged Shao Fei, he had always supported him both with work and in his private life. Shao Fei wasn't ready to lose that.  
“Yes, that's all I know for now. I have told my contacts to keep digging and keep feeding me information.” Tang Yi answers, coming to stand next to Shao Fei.  
“Right, so we will get guards for Zhao Zis room and I will…” 

Shao Fei never did finish that sentence.

The lift in front of Jack pinged, the doors slid open and out stepped a doctor. Jack caught his eye and something instantly felt off. He looked like a doctor but he had a darker air to him, one that didn't scream healer. Then Jack saw it, the way that he was walking gave him away. He was slightly offended that Xia De had sent such an inexperienced man to finish the job he started in the restaurant. Jack flinched and the man knew that he had been made. He tried to run for the door into Zhao Zis room but Jack was faster. Not again, not this time. He was momentarily glad that he was outside Zhao Zis room at this point. The universe clearly has a way of placing people exactly where they need to be at exactly the right time they need to be there. The man drew out his gun from the waistband of his trousers and used the butt of it to hit Jack in the side of the head. The pain was immense, the impact blinding Jack for a second. He felt the blood run down the side of this face. Perfect Jack thought, now I can kill you out of self defence and even Shao Fei wouldn't have to lie. The man was clearly shocked that he had managed to land a hit on Jack, plus the distracting smile Jack was now wearing all helped to give him the seconds of hesitation that he needed. Jack reached out, grabbing the hitman's right shoulder to spin him round. He brought his left arm across the man's face to place it on his right cheek and with his other hand on the back of his head, he jerked his arms and snapped the guy's neck in one clean go. 

It was quick, clean and efficient. Just like Jack was good at. Not every death had to be a long and messy affair, Jack sometimes prefered the quick in and out jobs. As he released his hold on the man's body he looked at Shao Fei and Tang Yi. Both were rooted to the spot just starting at Jack. Shao Fei did have his gun in his hand at least but it had all happened so fast that even that was pointless.  
“What the hell Jack?!” Shao Fei whisper screamed at him. Clearly angry enough to shout but not wanting to draw any attention to them. The corridor outside of Zhao Zi's room was still deserted, thank god.  
“He had come to try and kill Zhao Zi again. You saw that he wasn't a real doctor, that he had a gun. Plus he hit me first so it's self defense. Would it help if I said that I didn't mean to kill him, just to render him unconscious?” Jack posed the question as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Well, Shao Fei thought, it probably was to Jack. This was his world they were in now after all.  
“Jack is technically correct.” Tang Yi interjects, seeing Shao Fei start to lose his temper.  
“The man did have a gun, was clearly trying to get to Zhao Zi and he did hit Jack first. Plus it's all on camera so no one can dispute any of it.” Tang Yi continues, placing his hand on Shao Fei's shoulder. Tang Yi looks at Shao Fei and gives him a reassuring smile. Jack on the other hand just smirks at Shao Fei, loving that Tang Yi had sided with him.  
“But that still doesn't help the fact that I have a dead body in a hospital corridor, an ex-hit man with blood all over his face and proof that I didn't stop any of it happening!” Shao Fei whines as he pulls his phone out.  
“I hate being the captain now.” He continues as he dials to get the rest of the team down to the hospital. Jack simply turns around and heads for Zhao Zis door. He is more than happy to let Shao Fei deal with the mess that he has left. He wants to see Zhao Zi.

“What happened to your face?” Zhao Zi says as soon as Jack walks back in. He winces as he tries to get out of bed.  
“Oh that, I tripped on the chairs when I was outside your room,” Jack lies smoothly.  
“Ok, well it looks nasty, get the doctor to look at it.” Zhao Zi replies, concern written all over his face.  
“It's fine, head wounds always look worse because of the amount of blood,” Jack says but to make Zhao Zi feel better he lets the doctor, who is still in the room, sort it out. 

Jack feels sick again and it's not from the head wound. He hates that he can lie like that to Zhao Zi. He also hates how Zhao Zi just trusts his word, how whatever Jack says Zhao Zi doesn't question. He knows it's because after their fight 8 months ago outside of the station Jack promised to never lie to Zhao Zi. Until now he has kept that promise, along with every other promise he had ever made to Zhao Zi. However he had now made a decision that in order to protect Zhao Zi, to do the one thing he vowed to do above all else, he can't tell him about Xia De, the real reason he was shot or what happened outside his room just a few moments ago. That is Jack's problem to sort, he will deal with Xia De.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days that Zhao Zi was in hospital were pretty uneventful. Jack hadn't left his side the entire time, not that Zhao Zi was complaining. He had had lots of visits from Shao Fei and the rest of the team. They had brought him snacks and lots of teddy bears. He had named them all and put them on the window ledge so that they could look out onto the city below. His work friends had been wary of Jack when they first visited but they quickly learnt that he was actually delightful and clearly loved Zhao Zi so much. They had started bringing cards to play with the pair of them, learning that Jack didn't like to lose and very rarely did.

The first time Jack did lose, to Zhao Zi of all people, he had sat in a sulk for a while, refusing to play again until Zhao Zi had begged him to. He had grabbed Jack's arm and shocked everyone by kissing him full square on the lips. He then whined that it was no fun without Jack and that pouting like that made him look like a big baby. This had caused Jack to burst out laughing whilst Zhao Zi had quickly turned away. The tips of his ears went red as he blushed and remembered the teasing from a few days previously. Jack had rejoined the game at this point, the biggest smile on his face. In the end Zhao Zi had caught Jack's eye and the pair of them had dissolved into giggles. Shao Fei had smiled to himself, seeing his friend so happy, whilst the rest of the team watched them none the wiser.

The doctor had agreed that Zhao Zi could leave the hospital. It had been 5 days since he had been shot but his shoulder was healing well and there was no sign of there being any further complications. Zhao Zi was happy to be leaving the hospital. It smelt funny and the food was nowhere near as good as Jacks. Zhao Zi was to stay at home for another 10 days before being able to return to work but on desk duty only. Jack had been relieved at this, he had 10 more days to try and sort the Xia De issue. 10 more days of being able to stay by Zhao Zi’s side permanently without Zhao Zi asking any questions that means Jack has to lie to him again. 

Tang Yi had been able to gather some more information through his unofficial channels and Shao Fei had been working the case officially. An officer being shot had been a serious enough incident for Shao Fei to be able to access extra police resources. Between the pair of them they had managed to build up a pretty solid case against Xia De. The gunman had turned up dead in the river that day after Jack had killed the second hit man. Xia De was clearly trying to tie up loose ends and from what Tang Yi’s contact had found out Xia De was getting desperate. With each passing day he was getting more and more paranoid that Jack was going to do something. However between them all they were still missing the biggest piece of this puzzle, Xia De himself. They could not find out where he was hiding. 

Shao Fei really wanted to find him soon for two reasons. One because it would mean that Zhao Zi was safe but also because if Zhao Zi came back into the office in 10 days time he would see what they were working on. At the moment they had all agreed to keep Zhao Zi in the dark as to exactly what had happened and why he had been shot. Shao Fei and the rest of the team didn't like it but they agreed with Jack's reasons. Also who can say no to Jack when he stared them down like he did. The rest of the team didn't know the full extent of Jack's past, Shao Fei had managed to keep the extent of Jack’s history under wraps. They knew that Jack had a dodge past, they had seen him in the police station enough times before him and Tang Yi had gone legit, so they were not really surprised that a rival Boss was after him. Plus the camera footage of him in the hospital clearly showed that he has many unusual skills as they had chosen to see it. They had all come to the conclusion that Jack was now a good person, Zhao Zi and Jack clearly loved each other more than anything else in the world and the only thing that mattered now was Zhao Zi and that he was safe.

Zhao Zi was excited when they got out of the car. He thought it was wonderful of Shao Fei and Tang Yi to pick him and Jack up to drive them home. They said their goodbyes with Shao Fei and Tang Yi promising that they would come round the following evening to see Zhao Zi. It wasn't something they normally did but the idea had made Zhao Zi smile so they were happy to go along with it.  
“I’m hungry.” Zhao Zi stated as they walked up the garden path.  
“Of course you are, when are you ever not ready for food?” Jack replied with a laugh.  
“Hospital food is horrible, your cooking is much yummier. Can you make me some noodles and meat and fried vegetables? Oh can I have eggs too? And some steamed buns? And…”  
“Ok slow down, you can't eat too much in one go. You will be sick. Don't forget your stomach hasn't had a lot of food over the past few days,” Jack reminded Zhao Zi.  
“Ok then, maybe just some noodles and meat then, can I have that?” Zhao Zi asks, probably not realising that puppy dog look he was giving Jack.  
“Now that you can have,” Jack said as they reached the door. Zhao Zi’s face lit up as he looked at Jack.

And that's when Jack saw the note. 

It was just sticking out the side of the plant pot on the doorstep. It was pretty well hidden but Jack had been on high alert for 5 days now. Any little thing out of the ordinary was bound to catch his eye, especially when it came to the house that he and Zhao Zi lived in. He guessed it was to do with Xia De but it really hit home that Xia De knew where he lived. Where Zhao Zi lived. He always knew that Xia De must have known this, hell he knew what restaurant they would be at and at what time so clearly they were being watched. However seeing that note there, knowing that someone to do with Xia De had been this close to his house sent a shockwave through Jack. Zhao Zi potentially wasn't even safe in his own home, the home he had had since childhood. 

He carried on helping Zhao Zi inside and got him sat down on the sofa just in front of the kitchen area. Jack went back outside to collect their bags from next to the door, not wanting to carry them at the same time as helping Zhao Zi into the house. This also gave him the perfect excuse to retrieve the note. He shoved it into his back pocket, resolving to read it once he had checked the rest of the house and surrounding area. 

Once he was satisfied that the house was safe and secure he cooked for himself and Zhao Zi. He had missed their routine, the normal and simple life he and Zhao Zi have carved out for themselves. Zhao Zi chatted away to him whilst he cooked, again not about anything in particular, but the sound of his happy and carefree voice was enough to calm Jack’s racing mind for a few hours. During dinner Zhao Zi told Jack that he wanted to get some pet rabbits.  
“Can we Jack? I really want some bunny rabbits.” Zhao Zi had gotten very animated whilst talking about them. Telling Jack that he wanted to get two, so that they could have one each and so that the rabbits wouldn't be lonely during the day. He had decided that he wanted one black one and one white one and he wanted to put little red and blue collars on them. He asked if he could have the white one with a blue collar and he wanted to call it Zhan. He said that Jack could pick the name of the black one with the red collar, like his hair. He was getting more and more excited as he was talking, he eyes getting wider and his voice getting faster. Zhao Zi clearly got so lost in what he was saying that he forgot about his shoulder, as he went to move his arm more and then yelped in pain. Jack had been watching Zhao Zi, his eyes getting softer and his love for his boyfriend growing more and more with each new thing he said, until he heard the pain that Zhao Zi had caused himself. He lay his hand gently on Zhao Zi’s arm, comforting his partner.  
“If I say yes will you calm down and keep still?” Jack said firmly but no hint of anger in his voice at all.  
“Mmmmmh.” Zhao Zi hummed, trying to move as little as possible to get Jack to agree. He really wanted the rabbits.  
“Then of course we can get one black rabbit in a red collar for me and one white rabbit, called Zhan, in a blue collar for you.” Jack smiled happily, he would do anything that Zhao Zi asked of him, so saying yes to rabbits was easy. He had to admit that the idea was actually very sweet. 

The look of pure love and happiness on Zhao Zi's face was enough to make Jack melt. How had he got so lucky, with everything he had done, to have Zhao Zi look at him like that? He again silently thanked whoever had sent Zhao Zi down to him. Zhao Zi leant across to kiss Jack, slowly at first before making the kiss more urgent. Their tongues danced together and they craved to be closer to each other. Jack brought his hand up and ran it through Zhao Zis hair before coming to a stop on the back of his neck.  
“Can we go tomorrow?” Zhao Zi asked once they had stopped kissing.  
“Maybe in a few days, when you have healed a little more.”  
“Humh, fine,” Zhao Zi said. He was trying the sound angry but the yawn kind of gave him away.  
“Time for bed, you. Lets go.” Jack told Zhao Zi as he put all the dirty dishes in the kitchen, he would sort them in the morning. They were still sitting around their little table from dinner. 

Zhoa Zi did not protest and he let Jack lead him upstairs into their bedroom. Jack helped him remove his shirt, carefully not to aggravate his arm. Once he was changed and in bed, Jack got himself ready. He slipped the note from earlier out of his pocket and under his pillow. He planned to read it when Zhao Zi was asleep. With Zhao Zi curled up against his side, Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed a few minutes of calm. Simply enjoying the feeling of being in his own bed, with the man he loves safe and happy next to him.  
“One word from you…”  
“Stay.”

Zhao Zi was snoring softly next to him but Jack couldn’t sleep, not yet. He knows that he needs to read the note but as soon as he does he knows that it will shatter the little bubble that he and Zhao Zi are currently in. He knows that Xia De is still out there and won't give up but he also knows that until he can track him down then staying next to Zhao Zi is the only thing he can do. But still that note demands to be read. With a sign he slips it out from under the pillow and opens it up. There is nothing fancy about the note just four simple sentences:

1 am, the restaurant, today  
or  
10.30 am Thursday, the hospital

Where we meet is up to you!

Also look outside Jack… See you soon.

Jack swears his heart stops, 10.30am on Thursday is Zhao Zi's next hospital appointment. Zhao Zi will be out in the open, exposed, it will be harder for Jack to protect him and Xia De knows this. Xia De is threatening Zhao Zi’s life directly to Jack. The sick fucker is bold, Jack has to give him that. However the ‘look outside’ is what really stops Jack heart. He carefully moves Zhao Zi so that he can get up. Zhao Zi gives a little whine in his sleep and frowns. Jack bends to kiss him and watches as Zhao Zi’s frown disappears. He silently makes his way over to the window before pulling back the curtain.  
“Fucker!” He whispers.

Jack could just make out the shadow in his garden as he waited for his eyes to adjust. Stood right in the middle, completely unafraid of being seen, was a man. He registered the movement of the curtains and looked up at Jack and turned so that he was fully facing the window. He even had the cheek to stand there and wave, gun in hand. Jack just stared at him. There was no point in going down there to confront the man, or kill him. He was just there as a reminder to Jack, a bit of added pressure. Jack was furious because it was working. He hated being played but that's exactly what is happening. 

He wasn't scared for himself, he knew that he could handle anything or anyone that Xia De tried to throw at him. But Zhao Zi, that's what terrified him the most. The beautiful sweet man didn't deserve this. That thought alone brought all Jack's rage back to the surface. He understood someone, Xia De, wanted to hurt him. That makes sense, he has done so much wrong in his life that it's hard to argue him not deserving punishments. He was more than happy to accept the consequences of his actions. Zhao Zi however was innocent. Why is the price for his own life Zhao Zi’s? Why should he have to be punished for Jack's crimes? 

At that exact moment a singular thought hit Jack. 

He doesn't. 

Zhao Zi doesn't have to pay the price. Jack is still making him pay the price. It was so simple, why hasn't he thought of it before. Jack was determined to protect Zhao Zi, to save him, but he wasn't. His need to stay by Zhao Zi's side was a selfish one. It had nothing to do with saving and protecting Zhao Zi, it was about protecting himself. It was about protecting what Jack wanted. An eerie calm washed over Jack at this point. He knew how to protect Zhao Zi, it really was simple.

He would leave.

Jack knew it, deep down inside. He knew that he didn’t deserve Zhao Zi. The light and innocent joy the man brought, not only to his life but to the lives of everyone around him, was too good for him. The time he had spent with Zhao Zi had always been borrowed time. He had fooled himself into thinking that he could live like this. He knew that villains never got their own happy endings and by staying he was making Zhao Zi part of his villain story. He couldn't do that, it wasn't right. He would leave, he would slip away that night and that way Zhao Zi, his Zhao Zi, his angel, would be safe. He knew he was breaking one of his promises but he also knew that if he didn’t do this now then he never would. He was breaking one promise to keep the biggest, most important one. Zhao Zi’s life above all else.

He nodded at the man in the garden and let the curtains drop. He turned to face the bed, to take a final look at the man sleeping there. This cheek felt wet, he raised his left hand, putting it against his face and felt the tear that was rolling down. Twice, he never cried but now he had cried twice in the space of one week.  
“Damn it Jack, you don't get to cry,” he muttered under his breath. Everyone thought he was this strong, tough and unfeeling guy but in reality he felt everything so deeply that it was easier to wear the mask of indifference and playfulness then to show the pain he really felt. It was easier that way, in his old line of work he had to have no visible vulnerability. His pain had been what had made him so good at his old job, channeling that pain into controlled anger had made him unstoppable. However the pain in his chest was getting too much now. He had never felt anything like it, it was overwhelming, he needed to lock it away. It was of his own making and so it was his to bear alone. 

Taking a deep breath Jack simply does 4 things. He grabs his t-shirt and jacket, slinging them on. He pulls out one of his knives and places it on the table next to the bed, selfishly he had to leave a piece of himself there, with Zhao Zi. He takes his phone out of his pocket and sends a quick message to Tang Yi, knowing that he will be long gone before he reads it in the morning. The last one is the hardest, his resolve cracking just a fraction as he kneels down next to Zhao Zi. His sleeping face is a picture of serenity, completely unaware of the battle that was raging inside Jack. Jack runs his hand gently through Zhao Zi’s hair, letting it come to rest on his cheek. He bent his head down and slowly kissed him, savouring the feel of his lips on his, Zhao Zi’s warm breath tickling his face. 

And with that he leaves. He walks out the room, down the stairs and out into the garden without taking a second look back. He didn't deserve to. When he was out in the garden he glanced over to see if the man was still there. He knew that he would be but something made Jack check, call it professional curiosity. He knew the man would not follow him, clearly tasked with staying there until Jack made it to the restaurant by the river. His step falters for just a second. The thought of Zhao Zi being in that house alone and the armed man in the garden, so close, made Jack want to turn back. However he knew that as long as he made it to the restaurant then Zhao Zi would be safe, he was protecting him by not being next to him. With that thought locked firmly in his mind and his emotionless mask back in place, he walked out the gate and off into the night. 

What Jack did not anticipate was the secondary note that the man in the garden places between the doorframe and Zhao Zis front door. 

\----------------------------------------------

“You sta….oh.” Zhao Zi was confused. He can't feel Jack's arm, he always wakes up to the feeling of Jack’s arm around him. He slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself up more. Something didn’t feel right to Zhao Zi but he knows that once he finds Jack somewhere in their house he will feel better. He hopes that Jack is in their kitchen, he is hungry again too.

“Can I have eggs, toast and waffles this morning?” Zhao Zi askes as he is walking down the stairs. He stops just before the bottom step, Jack is not there. Now Zhao Zi really starts to panic. Where is Jack? He runs around the house, checking all of the rooms. This doesn't take long, their house is small and there are less than a handful of rooms to check.  
“Jack… Jack?!” Zhao Zi calls as he returns back to the bedroom. Where is he? He never leaves the house without telling Zhao Zi first, he knows that Zhao Zi had a fear of people leaving so Jack always made sure that Zhao Zi knew exactly where he was going and that he would be coming back. To most people that would probably be annoying and feel like a loss of freedom and privacy but Jack never seemed to mind.

That's when Zhao Zi spots the knife. It was Jack's favorite one, the one he would always fiddle with. Zhao Zi’s heart dropped, he knew Jack wouldn't leave the knife behind by accident if he had just popped out. Jack never did anything by accident. He had left the knife there on purpose, he had left Zhao Zi. 

Zhao Zi was alone, again.

Why did everyone have to leave him? What was so wrong with him that made everyone he ever loved leave? He knows that he can be a bit naive and that people find him childlike at times but that's only because he learnt that if he behaved like that then people wanted to take care of him. That’s all he has ever wanted, someone to take care of him, someone to stay. Jack had been that person or so he thought. Jack had understood him and looked after him better than anyone, better than his Grandma even. He had loved that silly and somewhat immature side to Zhao Zi, he had it to, but Jack had also seen the stronger side to him. That side that made him a good police officer, the side that was brave and wasn't afraid to ask for what he wanted. But if Jack had left him then maybe he didn't love those parts of Zhao Zi. He clearly didn't love Zhao Zi at all. As that realisation hit him Zhao Zi started to cry, he started to cry really hard. His whole body shook as the sobs ripped through him. It made his chest and shoulder throb but Zhao Zi didn't care. The physical pain was a welcome distraction from the emotional pain. 

Zhao Zi was still sitting on the bed, his sobs had calmed down and he was just left with a stream of silent tears, when his phone rang and Shao Fei's name flashed across the screen. Zhao Zi picked the phone up and gingelly held it to his ear.  
“A-fei?” He said in a quiet voice.  
“Zhao Zi, we know about Jack. Don't move from the house, I'm coming over,” Shao Fei said and then just hung up. Zhao Zi wasn't sure if he wanted Shao Fei to come over. It would mean that Zhao Zi wasn't alone but Shao Fei wasn't Jack. All he wanted was Jack. 

Zhao Zi's thoughts were eventually distracted by the sound of a car pulling up outside of his house. He realised that he would need to go and let Shao Fei in. Zhoa Zi made his way to the front door and opened it as he saw Shao Fei rush through his gate. A falling piece of red caught his attention and he looked down. He picked up the note, turning it over in his hands. 

“Zhao Zi, are you ok?” Shao Fei knew that it was a silly question, he could see from his friend's face that he wasn't but he didn't quite know how else to greet him. He had this overwhelming sense of guilt since this morning, since Tang Yi had shook him awake and showed him Jack's message. It was simple, ‘Look after Zhao Zi for me’. He and Tang Yi had released that Jack had left, the exact circumstances as to why they don't know, but they knew that it would have been for the protection of Zhao Zi. There is no other reason that Jack would have ever left Zhao Zi.

“No, Jack has gone. Do you know where he is?” The tone of Zhao Zi’s voice broke Shao Fei. The last time he had heard Zhao Zi speak like that was after his Grandma had died. Shao Fei just shook his head, he needed to tell Zhao Zi what was going on but he didn't quite know how to begin.  
“I don't understand A-fei. Last night we were talking about getting rabbits and this morning Jack has gone. Do you think it's because he doesn't want to get rabbits? I don't want them anymore so Jack can come home right?”  
“Errmm I don't think this is about rabbits Zhao Zi.”  
“Then what is it about? Why do you look so weird? You have all been strange since I was hurt. Always talking in little groups that I wasn't allowed to join.” 

Shao Fei could see that Zhao Zi was getting frustrated. He decided to tell him everything he knew. He told him all about the information that Tang Yi had managed to get, all about Xia De and Jacks past involvement, the fact that Zhao Zi was the target because it would hurt Jack the most, about the second attempt on Zhao Zi’s life at the hospital, the gunman turning up dead, the work his team had been doing, all of it. He left nothing out, realising that Zhao Zi deserved to know what was going on. He was at the centre of all of this, he was the one that was bearing the most of this, you could argue. 

Once he was finished talking Shao Fei looked at Zhao Zi. He had spent the whole conversation mainly looking everywhere that wasn't Zhao Zi. So he hadn't noticed that Zhao Zi had opened the note that he found at his front door this morning. After hearing Shao Fei's story, the note made much more sense.  
“So Jack left to protect me?” Zhao Zi asked, still fiddling with the piece of paper in his hands. He felt kind of numb, like everything that Shao Fei had said was about someone else, not him and not his Jack.  
“I'm guessing so. How or why he decided to do it now though I have no idea?” Shao Fei admitted, still trying to gauge Zhao Zi’s reaction. He had expected more of a reaction from Zhao Zi, well any reaction really. He had not expected him to just sit there.  
“I'm guessing that he has gone to meet this Xia De.” Zhao Zi answers, looking at Shao Fei.  
“What makes you think that?”  
“This.” Zhao Zi handed Shao Fei the red piece of paper. Shao Fei first looks at Zhao Zi and then the note. It's simple, handwritten and reads: 

The first note worked, will the second?  
Warehouse across from the restaurant, 8pm today.

You have one chance. 

Shao Fei looks back at Zhao Zi. So this implied that Jack had received the first note and whatever it said had been enough to scare him into action Shao Fei thought.  
“Well we can assume that Jack is there too. That is why he left during the night. We can get a team together and we can go and check it out. If that's correct then Xia De will hopefully be there, we can arrest him and then you are no longer in danger. Easy!” Shao Fei said confidently, taking his phone out of his pocket to call his team for a meeting to plan their operation tonight. He liked cases like this that had a clear way to solve them.  
“I'm coming too.” Zhao Zi said.  
“No, you need to stay here. You are injured and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you.” Shao Fei replied.  
“A-fei I have to go, the note was for me. If I don't go then something could happen to Jack.” Zhao Zi countered, a look of determination across his face.  
“But we will be there to make sure that Jack is ok. You trust me to look after him right?”  
“But you had all lied to me so much now that I don't know if I do trust you. I want to be there, to help. To make sure that Jack is ok! I'm going anyway, it's not up to you. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions.” Zhao Zi answered, standing up to his full height and looking Shao Fei straight in the eyes. 

It had hurt Shao Fei to hear that Zhao Zi didn't quite trust them all anymore. He doesn't blame him though. He knows that they all had Zhao Zi’s best interests at heart but Zhao Zi was right, they had all lied to him for days now. With a sigh Shao Fei spoke.  
“Ok fine, we will include you too but you have to remember that you are still injured and I'm in charge.”  
“Fine.” Zhao Zi replied curtly and he stormed upstairs to get changed. He picked up Jack's knife and slipped it into his pocket as he left the room to go with Shao Fei to the station.

It was a quiet car ride to the station, Shao Fei feeling like he shouldn’t talk to Zhao Zi. It was strange and a little unsettling to be honest. Zhao Zi was always so chatty and happy but now, his whole demeanor was foreign to Shao Fei. He didn't know what was going on inside Zhao Zi's head. He didn’t know what he was thinking or feeling. 

Zhao Zi never got angry, it wasn't an emotion he was used to feeling however Zhao Zi was now really mad. He was mad at Shao Fei and the rest of his friends for lying to him. He was mad at Xia De for causing this whole mess. But most of all right now he was mad at Jack for lying to him and breaking two of his promises. Well Jack can go to hell if he thinks that Zhao Zi is going to let him go, if Zhao Zi is going to let him leave him and die like some fairytale hero. Zhao Zi is going to show him, and the rest of the world, that he protects what's his and Jack is his. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Shao Fei had to admit that in the whole time that he had known Zhao Zi he had never seen this side to him. Maybe Jack had been rubbing off on Zhao Zi since they had been together. He had to admit, in a work situation, he liked it. He loved his funny, harmless friend but this Zhao Zi was definitely someone that he could work with. He did hope however that this serious and business like side of him didn't have to come out very often. He also didn't want to have to encounter an angry Zhao Zi again anytime soon. Once all this was over he was very much looking forward to having his old Zhao Zi back. 

Everything was set and ready to go. The team had been briefed and were all standing by in their positions. Shao Fei and Zhao Zi had finally come to an agreement on how he would be involved. Shao Fei had wanted him to stay outside of the wearhouse and let the team handle the arrest of Xia De but Zhao Zi had refused. He had kept making the point that Xia De wants him to go in and it may actually be safer for everyone if they gave him what we wanted in the first instance. The rest of the team had eventually agreed, whether because they thought it was a good idea or because they were trying to get back in Zhao Zi good book, Shao Fei wasn't quite sure. In the end he had relented and agreed that Zhao Zi would go in but that Shao Fei would sneak in too and cover him from the inside in case things got messy. Shao Fei was also aware of the very real danger that Jack will kill him for allowing Zhao Zi to be in that much danger, if this all went to plan. 

At 8pm exactly Zhao Zi made his way up to the heavy doors of the warehouse. It was dark by now and the building looked like too many crime scenes that Zhao Zi had seen. That set a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath and thought of Jack. This was his time to prove himself and he wasn't going to let anyone down. 

He slid the door open and stepped inside. Even though he knew the layout of the warehouse, from the plans in the police station, it still took him a minute to gather his bearings. He knew that it was basically just one single giant room, with a small cold storage at the back. That was where Shao Fei was going to sneak in. Zhao Zi's eyes adjusted to the light and that’s when he saw him. Jack was sat on a chair, tied at both the wrists and ankles, covered in blood. His hair slick to his face, his head hanging low and his shoulders slumped forwards. 

Zhao Zi felt sick. 

He had to fight every instinct within himself to not rush forwards towards Jack. Instead he walked a little further into the room, trying not to make it so obvious that his every thought was to do with Jack. Was he alive? What had they done to him? Would he even want to see Zhao Zi? There was still that nagging thought in the back of his mind that Jack hadn't just left because of all this, that he was actually done with Zhao Zi. He shook his head slightly, now was not the time. Now was the time to remember his police training and the plan. He was interrupted by a voice from the shadow to the left of Jack.

“So you actually came, I’m impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. After watching you for so long I really thought you were just a pathetic overgrown child.” The voice snigered. Keeping his eyes on the shadows, Zhao Zi willed himself to sound tough and brave.  
“Your note told me what I needed to do so here I am.” Zhao Zi replied calmly. His fragile resolve cracking the instant he saw Jack looking at him.

Jack had been sat there for hours now. He had arrived at the restaurant and was greeted with a very unwelcome blow to the head, rendering him unconscious. When he had come to it was daylight outside and he was tied to a chair in a foul smelling warehouse. He knew that going to meet Xia De wouldn't involve them sitting down and have tea together but he had been hoping for a slightly nicer setting and a lot less blood and pain. His head was throbbing, the rope cutting into his wrists was making his hands numb. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he couldn't rid the taste of blood from his mouth. He couldn't decide what hurt most, the cut to his cheek, the cuts to his chest or the fact that they had been made with his own knife. Breathing and staying conscious was getting harder and harder with each passing hour. The pain every time they inflicted something else to his battered body was starting to be too much to bear. He would endure it however, he would endure this and so much more if it kept Zhao Zi safe. That was why he had made it so easy for Xia De. Both Jack and Xia De know that a few hours ago, Jack could have easily escaped. His skills were legendary, his ability to get himself out of any situation were second to none but he hadn't. Jack hadn't even tried, there was no point. He had willingly gone and he would willingly stay. All for Zhao Zi.

He was vaguely aware of the sound of a door opening, the metal scraping was a stark contrast to the silence that had been in the warehouse. Xia De and his 3 goons had left him alone for the past hour or so. It was a welcome little rest bite for Jack to try and gather some strength. He still didn't fully understand what they had planned, apart from finding different ways to hurt him, they hadn't given much away. He heard Xia De talking about a note, what second note? Had he missed one when he had brought Zhao Zi back from the hospital? 

Zhao Zi! 

His heart clenched painfully at the thought. What Xia De and his men had put him through physically was nothing compared to what Jack had mental and emotional inflicted upon himself. He realised, once he came to that morning, that Zhao Zi would have woken up without him now. He had tortured himself all day with thoughts about how Zhao Zi was. Was he angry, hurt, upset, confused? He hadn't wanted Zhao Zi to feel any of those things but he was well aware that he had done the one thing Zhao Zi feared the most. He had left and that was going to hurt Zhao Zi despite his best intentions in doing so. 

Who was Xia De talking to? He could raise his head and look but that seems like too much effort right now. He didn't really care anyway. He heard the breath, it sounded unsure and like the owner of that breath was trying to ready themselves. Then came the voice, he knew that voice. No he thought, please let this be some curel hallucination. He had to check, he raised his head and instantly saw Zhao Zi stood there, in the one place he desperately didn't want him to be. His heart broke in that very second, he had failed. Again. Fuck.

Zhao Zi didn't understand the look on Jack's face. He almost looked disappointed. Maybe the voice in the back of Zhao Zi’s head had been right, that Jack didn't love him anymore and was disappointed to see him. Zhao Zi wanted to run away, to never see Jack look like that again. But he had a job to do, he was a police officer right now and his job was to get Jack out and safe. Then they could deal with Jack leaving him. Zhao Zi didn't know how long they looked at each other but Xia De was the one to break the silence. Stepping out of the shadows so that both Zhao Zi and Jack could see him.  
“Well now that everyone is here, we can really begin.” Xia De said, his face twisting into a deadly grin. Jack sighed and closed his eyes whilst Zhao Zi curled his hand into a fist and made himself look Xia De in the eyes. 

“I'm guessing you have figured this all out now Jack, a smart guy like you must now know the play.” Xia De said turampuanlty, bating Jack into talking. Jack was fully aware of what was now going on. He had been played, again. He had fallen for Xia De’s plan and led Zhao Zi right to him. So much for his reputation of being the smartest, clearly Zhao Zi was his blindspot.  
“Would you like to fill your boyfriend in or shall I?”  
“Well it's your plan, I would hate to take away your chance to gloat about it.” Jack responded, his voice dripping in his trademark sarcasm.  
“You see I never wanted just you to come Jack, it was never just you. I knew that if I left you that note threatening Zhao Zi’s life directly you would be weak enough to give in. I was banking on that weakness being your downfall. Imagine my delight when you played right into my hands. Zhao Zi was a little more of a risk, I really didn't think that he had the balls to come here but it was worth the risk. I have to say that I do admire you for that Zhao Zi.” Zhao Zi knew that it wasn't really a compliment, that he had walked right into Xia De trap, but there was this tiny part of him that was proud that he had had the balls to do it. 

It also wasn't lost on Zhao Zi that Jack had left because he had received a note. He hadn't left because he didn't love Zhao Zi any more, he had left to try and protect Zhao Zi. Even during all this that thought made him happy. He smiled to himself before and caught eyes with Jack and saw him smiling too. Maybe if they, no when they, made it out of this they would be ok. 

Xia De continued, clearly loving being the centre of attention.  
“Now that you have followed Jack here, I can finally finish what I started. I want those files Jack. I don't care that you have gone legit, I've even gotten over the fact that you left to join Tang Yi, that arrogant bastard. All I want now is those files, there is no way I'm going to lose everything because of some jumped up ex-hit man who thinks he is better than he is. You hear me Jack? You will not destroy everything I have worked for!” Xia De was shouting now. Jack started to laugh, it wasn't a laugh that Zhao Zi had heard before. It was cold and had no trace of humor in it at all.  
“You think I give a shit about you or your files? Jesus, I forgot that I even stole them. I have no intention of doing anything with them. I only took them because I could and, at the time, thought that I might be able to use them in some way.”  
“I don't believe you. You know you Jack, you never do anything without thinking three steps ahead. I want those files!” Xia De was getting angry by the minute. It was clear that he thought Jack was laughing at him.  
“You clearly don't know me that well at all. Everyone knows I'm impulsive and reckless. I’m just very good at cleaning up after myself.” The cheeky grin that Jack sent Xia Des way was the final straw. Xia De stepped up to Jack and whipped him across the face with his gun. Pain flaried across Jack's cheek, fresh blood running from the new wound and mixing with the old blood already staining Jack's neck and clothes.

Zhao Zi gasped and took an involuntary step forward. This clearly reminded Xia De that Zhao Zi was still there. He whirled round and stroked forwards, cocking his gun he pressed it to the side of Zhao Zi’s head. It was cold, Zhao Zi shivered as he felt the metal on his temple. His instinct was still to run but he knew that he couldn’t. His team were there to protect him and they were counting on him to play his part. Plus he needed to save Jack, he wasn't going anywhere. 

“I will kill him. I will make you watch while he dies. His life means nothing to be. You know that I will do it Jack. Files or Zhao Zi?” Jack went to speak but Zhao Zi got there first.  
“What files are you even talking about?” Zhao Zi asked, he knew this was his window. His time to turn this around. His team already had enough evidence to put Xia De away for a long time because of everything he had done to Jack and Zhao Zi. However, if they could get more information surrounding his drugs ring, they could put him away for longer but also completely dismantle his whole operation and organisation.  
“Maybe I know where they are and can get them for you? If I know what I'm looking for, that is.” Zhao Zi hoped that his innocence was enough to fool Xia De. He really hoped that Xia De would underestimate him again.  
“You see Jack, this is what I like. Someone willing to help, someone smart enough to know when they are beat.” Xia De sneared, his arrogance clearly getting the better of him. 

Jack was ready to rip Xia De apart. The image of Zhao Zi with a gun to his head was more than he could stomach. He was about to do something incredibly stupid when he caught Zhao Zi’s eye. There was a look there that he had never seen before, a look of utter confidence and determination. It made Jack pause, long enough for Zhao Zi to implored him to do nothing. Zhao Zi had a plan, Zhao Zi was doing this on purpose. Jack had to admit he was impressed. He had never been prouder of his boyfriend then he was in that exact moment so he clenched his jaw and stayed still. 

“They are files detailing drug routes in and out of the country. Some of them are no longer in use but some still are. They are very profitable and help to make me one of the most powerful men in the underground world. We have been able to evade the police for years now with them.” Xia De brags, his arrogance and need for validation really was his undoing. That is not something that he should be admitting to the police Zhao Zi thought. It sets him up perfectly though.  
“Well Jack did always store a bunch of papers in a folder in the back of the closet so I'm guessing that's them.” 

Jack really wanted to laugh, as if he would do that. For someone who was currently in control of this whole situation, Zhao Zi really was not a criminal mastermind at all. His naivety and love of bad gangster films was shining through. It was so endearing to Jack he fell in love a little more. 

“Now we are getting somewhere. You know what Jack, I’m liking your boyfriend much more than I like you.”  
“I like him more than I like me too.” Jack replied honestly with a smile. Zhao Zi nodded, Jack wasn't quite sure what that meant.  
“Now!” Zhao Zi shouted as he swung his leg round to connect with Xia De’s face. 

Oh that's what the nod meant. 

Xia De went down instantly, his gun discharging but luckily the bullet lodged in the ceiling as he fell. Then everything seemed to happen all at once. Shao Fei burst into the room behind Jack and straight away took out one of Xia Des goons. Jack hadn't even noticed the goons this whole time. Wow Xia De was right, Zhao Zi really was his weakness, his blind stop. The windows to his left smashed and the door was blown clean off it’s hinges, as more police officers poured into the warehouse. They all made a beeline for Xia De and the 2 remaning goons. Xia De had really underestimated Zhao Zi and what he could do. None of what was going on around Jack mattered at all though as his vision was full of Zhoa Zi, who had rushed towards him as soon as Xia De fell. He had taken a knife, Jack's knife, out of his pocket and cut his wrists and legs free. Using his good side he had put his arm around Jack and helped to pull him to his feet. Using Zhao Zi as support, the pair of them quickly made their way out of the warehouse and into the night air. 

Once outside Jack turns to Zhao Zi to apologise... try to explain... to check he was ok... to beg for forgiveness… Jack wasn't quite sure what he was going to do first but that didn't matter, the decision was made for him. Zhao Zi flung his arms around Jack, not caring about injuries, held onto him so tight and buried his face into the front of his chest. Jack could tell he was crying.  
“I didn't say you could leave!” He shouted into Jack’s chest. Jack held onto him tighter, as if the harder he hugged him the better he could make Zhao Zi feel.  
“You promised that you wouldn't leave unless I told you to but you lied. You lied to me! You left me. You broke your promise. I woke up and you were gone. I was alone, again.” Zhoa Zi's voice was barely above a whimper by the end of his sentence. He just held onto Jack and cried, all the stress and fear from the whole ordeal finally catching up with him. 

Jack didn't know what to do or what to say. Zhao Zi was right, he had lied to him, he had broken his promise to Zhao Zi, again. He didn't know if Zhao Zi would forgive him, if Zhao Zi would let him back into his life, back into his home, his bed, his heart. Jack had to try though, he had to. He would spend the rest of his life, if Zhao Zi let him, making it up to him. If Zhao Zi told him to leave however, he would. It would be something he would never recover from but he couldn't break his promises to Zhao Zi anymore.  
“I’m so sorry Zhao Zi. I know that I broke my promises to you and I will forever be sorry for that. I know it's no excuse but I really did think that I was protecting you by leaving. I really did think that I was doing the right thing.” Jack bent to kiss the top of his head, clinging onto Zhao Zi even more.  
“Please believe me. Please. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness or for you to ever believe me again but I really really was just trying to do the right thing. I promise that I will never lie to you again, or leave you. Please, please believe me.” Jack was begging now and he wasn't ashamed of it, he was literally begging for his life. Zhao Zi was his life and if there was even the smallest chance that he could have his life back he would do anything in the world to make that happen.  
“Please. I will never leave you.” he whispered again. He kept his hold on Zhao Zi. He wanted to melt them together, to make them into one person so that Zhao Zi could feel how sincere he was in his promise to never leave.  
“You wont leave me again?” Zhao Zi asks. He wanted to be more angry at Jack, to push him away and yell at him but he couldn’t. He knows that Jack was trying to do the right thing by him, that he was trying to protect him. He does need Jack to understand how much he has hurt him though. Jack leans back slightly to look Zhao Zi in the eyes.  
“I won't ever leave again, unless you tell me to. I know that you don't fully trust that but I will show you everyday that I mean it. That you can trust me.” There was a tiny glimmer of hope building in Jack's chest.  
“You really hurt me. I'm so mad at you. You promised and I believed you but you broke it Jack.”  
“I know I did and if you let me, I will make it up to you. Please let me make it up to you?” Zhao Zi went quiet for a minute and it was the longest minute of Jack's life. His heart was in his mouth. Eventually Zhao Zi looked at him, his expression unreadable.  
“Stay.” Zhao Zi whispered simply and one word had never sounded so good to Jack. He could finally breathe again. 

“Can I?” Jack asked, he really didn't want to push his luck but if he didn't kiss this man soon he was sure he would explode right then and there. Zhao Zi simply nodded and smiled as he tilted his face towards Jack. Jack bent his head down to meet him halfway and kissed him. He kissed him with everything he had. Zhao Zi opened his mouth to let Jack in and Jack forgot how to breathe. He really thought for a while that he would never get to do this again. He slid his hand up Zhao Zi’s back and into his hair, holding his head firmly in place. He wasn't ready to let Zhao Zi go, he would never be ready to let him go. Zhao Zi moaned as their kiss got deeper. He was just as desperate as Jack. That need to show the other they were still there was burning inside him. Reluctantly their kiss slowed down, both of them needing to catch their breath. Zhao Zi rested his head against Jack's shoulder and Jack continued to play with his hair. 

Jack was so happy in that moment and, with a blissed out smile, he looked up. Someone walking out of the warehouse caught his eye. Shao Fei simply raised an eyebrow at him and drew his finger across his neck in warning. Jack smiled and nodded. He understood Shao Fei completely. Hell if he ever hurt Zhao Zi again he would take himself to Shao Fei and let him do whatever he wanted. With that he looked back down at Zhao Zi and smiled at the happy little face that looked right back at him.  
“Can we go home now?” Jack asks, again not wanting to push his luck.  
“We need to get you to a hospital first.” Zhao Zi said, finally realising the state that Jack was in.  
“No we don’t. I’ve been in worse shape than this. It’s all superficial and nothing that a shower and some bandages can’t fix. I just really want to go home with you. I promise I’m fine, trust me?” The end of that sentence came out more as a question, not wanting to assume anything and to try and show Zhao Zi that he was trustworthy again. Zhao Zi thought for a second and replied.  
“Ok then, let's go home.” He knew that there were lots of official stuff they needed to do after tonight but all that could wait. Jack smiled at Zhao Zi and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before sliding his arm around his shoulder and turning them as they walked off together in the direction of their home. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Once they were back home, Zhao Zi helped to clean up Jack. He helped to wash the blood out of Jack’s hair, Jack enjoying the feeling of being taken care of by Zhao Zi. After they were changed they climbed into bed. It was calm and peaceful, it was exactly what they both needed. The tranquility that came from being with the person you cherished above all else. Jack lay down and opened his arms for Zhao Zi, who gladly went to him. Laying his head down on Jack’s chest and closing his eyes.  
“Jack, can we go buy rabbits tomorrow?” Zhao Zi askes sleepy.  
“Of course, anything you want baby.” Jack teased slightly. He couldn't help it, he was so happy in that moment that it just felt right.  
“Jaaaack” Zhao Zi whined, burying his head further into Jack's chest. He felt Jack chuckled at his response. He felt Jack’s hand under his chin, lifting his head up. Zhao Zi let him and was meant with the most loving look on Jack's face he had ever seen.  
“I love you,” Jack whispered so sincerely that Zhao Zi could feel tears start to prick in his eyes.  
“I love you too Jack.” Zhao Zi leaned up and kissed him. He kissed him because he missed him. He kissed him because he was mad at him. He kissed him because he loved him more than anything else in the world. They clung to each other as they kissed desperately. After everything that had happened to them, not only over the last 24 hours, but over the last 7 days, they couldn't get close enough. They broke apart, both panting and giggled to each other. Both happy and content, they settled back down, Zhao Zi resting his head back on Jack's chest, putting his hand over Jack's heart.  
“One word from you…”  
“Stay.”  
Jack smiled to himself as he placed his hand on top of Zhao Zi’s and drifted off to sleep. 

“You stayed!”  
“Of course, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of messed with the timeline a little, Tang Yi only went to prison for 6 months. It would probably have been a lot more but 6 months fit with my time frame.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this little fic. If you like it or have any feedback then please drop me a comment.


End file.
